


Same Difference

by tuples



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/pseuds/tuples
Summary: In Russia, a silver haired man wonders where he is heading.In Japan, a messy brown haired man wonders what to do with his life.Maybe they're just in the same boat all this time.





	Same Difference

In Russia, a man with silver hair lies down on his couch, wondering about where his life is going. Same shit, different day. Warm-ups, some ‘pep talk’ (if you could call it that), practice and more practice. A routine that hasn’t changed in 20 years or so. His dog whines by his feet. He pats the head of his beloved dog and wishes that he could just be like that. Near someone who would be there for pats, cuddles and walks. Technically, they have each other other. But somehow, it is not quite working as well as it used to. He feels empty despite what others may think of as a happy and successful life.

In Japan, a man with messy brown hair and eyeglasses lies down on his futon. He looks up the ceiling, wondering what to do with his life now. It’s been days and days, maybe weeks since he got back home. What is he doing with his life, he wonders. He misses his dog. He misses having someone to come home to, even if he wasn’t home for a while before his beloved dog passed away. He wishes at this point in his life, he’d just feel alive again. Maybe something inside him died when his dog passed away.

Where was the motivation? Where is he heading? Is there anything that he could do to make him feel alive again? Somehow, maybe fate will bring someone to help him figure it out.


End file.
